Where The Baby's Father?
by yayarara
Summary: Hyukjae hamil, tapi masalahnya dia tak tahu siapa dan dimana ayah dari calon bayinya berada. /HAEHYUK/OS/GS


.

.

.

 **Where The Baby's Father?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: OS/GS/Romance/Humor**

 **Summary: Hyukjae hamil, tapi masalahnya dia tak tahu siapa dan dimana ayah dari calon bayinya berada.**

.

.

.

.

.

Positif.

Tangan gemetar itu reflek menjatuhkan tes pack dilantai kamar mandi sebelum tubuhnya mundur ketakutan. Ia benar-benar terkejut luar biasa.

Merasa tidak percaya, ia memeriksa empat tes pack lainnya namun sayang hasilnya ternyata sama. Positif. Matanya mulai memanas sebelum air matanya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?!

Dok dok dok

Gedoran pintu itu mengadarkannya bahwa ia tak sendirian.

"Hyuk, kau baik-baik saja? Buka pintunya! Jangan membuatku takut!"

Masih dengan tangan bergetar ia menghapus airmata dipipinya lalu memutar kunci pintu kamar mandi membuat Heechul segera menghambur ikut masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Bagimana?"

Hyukjae malah diam sembari menunduk tidak mengatakan apapun. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Heechul jengkel sendiri.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? _Aish_!"

Wanita cantik itu segera mencari-cari tes pack yang ada di wastafel. Tepat saat kedua matanya melihat dua garis jelas tertera disana, ia sangat terkejut. Karena meski ia adalah orang yang curiga pertama kali dan juga yang menyuruh Hyukjae menggunakan tes pack, tetap saja hasil didepannya ini sangat mengejutkannya.

Suara isakan segera menyadarkannya. Ia segera menghampiri gadis yang tiga tahun ini berbagi flat dengannya itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? _Ottokeh_?" Ucap Hyukjae putus asa saat Heechul memeluknya.

"Ssssttt, tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik –baik saja , Hyuk."

Namun tangisan itu justru semakin keras. Heechul segera melepas pelukannya menangkup pipi Hyukjae agar melihatnya.

"Dengarkan aku! Semua akan baik-baik saja. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memberitahu ayahnya. Ajak laki-laki itu kerumah sakit untuk memastikannya setelah itu segera temui orang tuamu, mengerti?"

Bukannya mengangguk mengerti, Hyukjae justru kembali menangis sembari memeluk tubuh Heechul erat. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Heechul kebingungan. Jangan bilang Hyukjae mengencani laki-laki brengsek yang tak mau bertangung jawab. Heechul bersumpah akan membakar si berengsek itu hidup-hidup!

"Kalau laki-laki itu tak mau bertanggung jawab, bawa aku kepadanya! Biar ku hajar dia habis-habissan!"

Tapi Hyukjae malah menggeleng ditengah tangisnya.

" _Wae_? Kau masih mau melindungi laki-laki brengsek seperti itu?"

Hyukjae melepas pelukannya. Sembari terisak ia kembali menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu..."Cicitnya pelan.

"Lalu kenapa?"

Hyukjae menunduk tak berani melihat mata tajam wanita didepannya. Jemari pucatnya saling meremas karena takut Heechul akan semakin marah jika mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Aku .."

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-aku..."

"Apa, Hyuk?

"Aku tidak tahu siapa ayahnya."

Hening. Heechul mulai memproses perkataan Hyukjae itu sebelum wajahnya kontan memucat.

" _MWO_?!"

.

.

.

Ruang rapat itu penuh akan orang-orang berjas rapi. Telihat didepan sana seorang laki-laki muda tengah menyajikan presentasi.

"... dan bisa diprediksi dengan kontur alam serta tempat wisata yang ada, lima tahun kedepan tempat ini akan dikunjungi lebih dari 10 ribu wisatawan setiap tahuannya. Hal ini akan sangat menguntungkan jika hotel dan resort ini dibangun segera."

Donghwa mengaguk mengerti sebelum melihat laki-laki disebelahnya.

"Menurutmu bagimana Direktur Lee?"

Orang disebelahnya itu tetap diam tak menyahut.

"Donghae?"

" _Y-ye_?

Seperti tersadar dari lamunannya, laki-laki itu melihat kakaknya tak mengerti sebelum melihat para peserta rapat yang melihatnya keheranan. Tertangkap basah melamun ditengah rapat.

"Bagaimana menurutmu dengan proyek ini?" Ulang Donghwa.

Donghae mengerjap kebingungan. Tentu saja, ia sama sekali tak mendengarkan rapat yang berjalan sejak tadi. Ia kembali melihat kakaknya.

"Aku setuju dengan semuanya."

Tentu saja jawaban itu membuat dahi Donghwa mengernyit. Jelas sekali adiknya ini tak memperhatikan isi rapat. Melalui kuasa sebagai Presdir, Donghwa akhirnya menutup rapat itu dengan hasil menyutujui proyek yang sudah dipresentasikan. Membuat semua orang kembali keruangan mereka masing-masing termasuk Donghae.

Tubuh berbalut setelan resmi itu menjatuhkan diri di sofa ruangannya. Donghae mengendurkan dasinya yang serasa mencekik sebelum menghela nafas. Ini baru setengah hari tapi ia sudah merasa lelah luar biasa. Kepalanya terasa penuh tapi anehnya ia belum menyelesaikan satupun pekerjaan hari ini.

Iris cokelatnya melihat langit-langit ruang kerjanya dalam diam. Beberapa hari ini ia sulit tidur dan saat siang hari ia tak bisa fokus dengan apapun. Ia mengusap wajahnya tepat saat pintu kerjanya terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok kakaknya yang melihatnya keheranan.

" _Hyung_?" Donghae segera bangkit dari possisinya.

Donghwa menghela nafas sebelum duduk di sisi sofa lainnya. Ia menatap adiknya serius.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

 _To the point_ , khas _Hyung_ nya sekali. Bagaimana pun kakaknya ini mengenalnya luar dalam.

"Entahlah."

"Apa maksudmu dengan entahlah? Pekerjaanmu bermasalah akhir-akhir ini Donghae, dan tadi ketiga kalinya kau melamun saat rapat. Jadi cepat katakan padaku, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?"

Donghae diam, ia tak yakin mengatakan hal ini pada _Hyung_ nya. Haruskah?

"Aku mengkhawatirkan sesuatu."

"Khawatir? Maksudmu kau khawatir dengan proyek yang sedang kau kerjakan? Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, semua akan baik-baik saja Donghae. Kau mengerjakannya dengan baik dan para pemegang saham puas dengan hasilnya jadi-"

"Aku tidur dengan seseorang, _Hyung_."

Donghwa mematung, adiknya ini baru saja mengatakan apa?

"Heh?"

Helaan nafas Donghae terdengar saat melihat respon kakaknya.

"Aku bilang, aku sudah tidur dengan seseorang."

Hening sejenak sebelum mata Donghwa melotot luar biasa.

" _MWO_?!"

.

.

.

Jadi yang melatar belakangi situasi ini terjadi sekitar satu bulan yang lalu.

Tepatnya disebuah pesta besar di sebuah hotel ternama.

Dimalam tahun baru.

Donghae yang merupakan anak kedua pemilik Lee's Group sekaligus salah satu direktur di perusahaan keluarganya itu diundang dalam pesta tahun baru rekan bisnisnya. Sebuah sosialisasi yang biasa dilakukan untuk mempererat hubungan bisnis satu sama lain. Tak heran jika ia juga bertemu dengan teman-teman di tingkat sosial yang sama dengannya.

Sedang Hyukjae adalah seorang karyawan biasa yang mendapatkan keberuntungan menemani temannya yang harus menggantikan atasannya untuk datang kepesta ini. Meski bukan termasuk tamu VIP dan tidak terdaftar resmi tapi ia tetap senang.

Jadi bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya?

 _Well_ , katakanlah Donghae memiliki teman-teman yang sedikit kurang ajar. Yah ini memang biasa terjadi, saat para laki-laki berkumpul menjadi satu maka mereka akan melakukan hal-hal gila walau cuma sekali. Dan kali ini yang menjadi sasaran adalah Donghae.

Mereka semua tahu bahwa Donghae memiliki prinsip yang aneh dan tak masuk akal untuk pria sehat seperti dirinya. Dimana Direktur itu anti meniduri orang sembarangan atau melakukan _one night stand._ Mereka sama sekali belum pernah mendengar ada wanita yang pernah tidur dengannya.

Iseng, teman-temannya itu ingin menjerumuskan Donghae.

Mereka mencampur obat perangsang diminuman laki-laki itu tanpa diketahui. Ingin Donghae berakhir meniduri orang.

Sedangkan disisi lain Hyukjae yang baru merasakan wine mahal tak terasa meminumnya tak tahu aturan. Membuat gadis ini mabuk karena toleransinya terhadap alkoghol sangatlah rendah.

Jadi bisa disimpulkan saat secara tak sengaja keduanya bertemu dengan keadaan satu dipengaruhi obat sedangkan yang satu mabuk berat, di sebuah hotel pula. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama sebelum mereka berakhir disalah satu kamar di hotel itu.

Bergulingan sepanjang malam sampai keesokan harinya, saat akal sehat kembali, semuanya terasa kacau. Hyukjae bangun pertama kali, begitu panik dan ketakutan saat menemukan diri bertelanjang ria bersama laki-laki tak dikenal diatas ranjang.

Belum pernah menghadapi situasi seperti itu, akhirnya Hyukjae memilih kabur sebelum Donghae bangun. Membuat Donghae kebingungan mencarinya saat membuka mata karena wanita itu menghilang tanpa jejak.

Yah seperti itulah akhirnya.

Yang sama sekali tak diduga setelah kejadian itu adalah, bahwa perbuatan mereka itu menghasilkan pertanggung jawaban yang sangat besar. Tanggung jawab atas satu nyawa yang siap menyambut dunia.

Tanggung jawab yang akan membuat mereka menjadi dewasa.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak tahu siapa ayahnya?!"

Teriakan Heechul itu menggema di flat mereka. Sungguh ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae.

"A-aku juga tidak tahu."

"Memang berapa pria yang kau tiduri?!"

"Tentu saja hanya satu, _eonni!_ Sudah aku bilang ini kecelakaan!"

Heechul merasa kepalanya pening, yah tentu saja. Hyukjae terlalu lugu untuk bisa meniduri banyak pria. Dan setelah ia mendengar kronologis kejadiannya, ia merasa Hyukjae adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah ia kenal.

"Tetap saja, Hyuk. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu siapa orang itu? Kalian bergulingan di ranjang semalaman dan kau bahkan tak tahu namannya, astaga!"

Wanita hamil itu menunduk sembari menahan tangisnya, membuat Heechul tersadar bahwa sekarang ia sedang bicara dengan wanita berbadan dua. Astaga ia masih sulit percaya, Hyukjae yang lugu dan polos ini tengah hamil diluar nikah.

Duduk menjejerkan diri dengan Hyukjae, Heechul menepuk pundaknnya menenangkan. Ia tahu Hyukjae jauh lebih kebingungan dan takut sekarang.

"Kita harus mencari ayahnya, Hyukjae."Hyukjae langsung mendongak mendengarnya.

"Tapi ... tapi aku-"

"Tapi apa?" Potong Heechul namun Hyukjae tak bisa meneruskannya.

"Dengar, Hyukkie. Kita harus menemukan ayah dari bayimu bagimanapun caranya. Akan sangat mustahil untukmu membesarkan bayi ini sendirian."

Heechul benar, dan Hyukjae tak bisa menyangkalnya. Ia tak bisa membayangakn dirinya hamil besar, sendirian.

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia tak mau bertanggung jawab? Atau tidak percaya ini adalah anaknya?"

"Itu urusan nanti, yang terpenting kita harus menemukannya dulu."

Wanita itu menarik Hyukjae berdiri.

" _Kajja_ , mandi dan ganti bajumu! Kita akan pergi di hotel itu dan mencari tahu siapa laki-laki yang sudah membuatmu hamil begini."

Belum juga mereka mencapai kamar saat tiba-tiba Hyukjae menutup mulutnya. Ia segera melepaskan diri dari Heechul lalu berlari kekamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian Heechul dapat mendengar suara muntahan. Bola matanya berputar, ia lupa ia juga harus berurusan dengan masalah kehamilan Hyukjae lainnya.

.

.

.

"Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin kau menidurinya begitu saja?! Apa kau sudah gila, Donghae?!"

"Sudah aku bilang aku dibawah pengaruh obat!"

Dibilang begitu pun tetap saja Donghwa masih sulit percaya dengan yang ia dengar. Mereka dibesarkan dengan baik oleh orang tua mereka, mereka dididik untuk tak melakukan hal-hal yang tak terpuji seperti meniduri orang sembarangan. Keduanya sama-sama menganut pemahaman bahwa hanya akan meniduri istri mereka kelak.

Jadi saat mendengar adiknya ini melanggarnya, Donghwa tak tahu bagaimana harus meresponnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau katakan pada wanita itu setelahnya?"

Donghae tak langsung menjawab. Jujur, ia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Donghae- _yah_?"

"Aku tak sempat mengatakan apa-apa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia menghilang saat aku bangun, tidak meninggalkan pesan atau apapun untukku."

Donghwa dibuat tak bisa berkata-kata. Situasi ini rumit, pantas saja adiknya ini terlihat linglung beberapa hari ini. Lihat saja sekarang, Donghae terlihat menunduk dengan begitu frustasi. Mencoba meringankan beban sang adik, Donghwa menepuk pundak Donghae pelan.

"Tenang Donghae, bisa saja ia wanita bebas yang biasa meniduri sembarang pria. Jadi bukanlah masalah besar."

"Lalu bagaimana jika bukan? Bagaimana jika yang kutiduri gadis baik-baik yang tak tahu apa-apa?"

"Maka kau akan menjadi laki-laki paling brengsek di dunia ini."

" _Hyung!"_

Donghwa terkekeh ringan membuat Donghae mendengus kesal. Bisa-bisanya kakaknya ini bercanda disaat seperti ini. Perlahan suasana kembali tenang dengan Donghae yang mulai berfikir keras.

" _Hyung."_

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada wanita itu?"

"Terjadi sesuatu?"

Iris cokelat adiknya yang melihatnya penuh arti membuat Donghwa akhirnya mengerti maksud adiknya itu.

"Maksudmu hamil, begitu?"

Dengan ragu Donghae mengangguk. Dari semua hal yang ia khawatirkan selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, kemungkinan inilah yang begitu menguras pikirannya. Bagaimana jika perbuatan mereka berbuntun panjang? Donghae yakin ia tak menggunakan pengaman malam itu. Bagaimana jika wanita itu mengandung anaknya? Sedangkan ia tak tahu siapa dan dimana wanita itu berada sekarang. Donghae benar-benar pusing memikirkannya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau mencari tahu siapa wanita itu. Hamil atau tidak, setidaknya kau bisa memastikannya. "

"Sudah, _Hyung_! Aku sudah memeriksa daftar tamu di pesta itu tapi tak ada apapun yang kutemukan."

Sungguh Donghae ingin mejambak rambutnya sendiri. Seluruh permasalah ini benra-benar menguras mental dan pikirannya. Donghwa terdiam sejenak, berfikir.

"Kau sudah periksa CCTV-nya?"

Donghae langsung mendongak menatap kakaknya.

CCTV? Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehnya.

Mengetahu isi kepala adiknya, Donghwa kembali menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Kau brengsek Donghae, dan jangan menjadi lebih brengsek lagi. Kerena itu kembalilah ke hotel itu dan temukan wanita yang sudah kau tiduri seenaknya. Bertanggung jawablah atas perbuatanmu sendiri."

.

.

.

Meja resepsionis itu digebrak kasar membuat semua orang terkejut. Mata kucing itu menatap tajam petugas resepsionis didepannya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan kami tidak bisa melihat daftar tamunya?!"

Petugas itu menelas ludahnya. Tatapan tajam wanita didepannya ini seakan bisa membelah tubuhnya tak kasat mata. Sungguh menakutkan.

"Ma-maafkan saya nona, ta-tapi itu merupakan bagian dari kebijakan privasi penyelenggara pesta. Kami tidak bisa memberikannya kepada sembarang orang."

Tangan ramping itu tanpa diduga mencengkram kerah petugas itu, mencekiknya mengejutkan semua orang. Kontan semua orang termasuk Hyukjae mencoba memisahkan keduanya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?! Privasi?! Privasi kepalamu, hah!"

"Arg arg!"

" _Eonni_ lepaskan! Kau bisa membunuhnya!"

Tentu saja akibat keributan itu membuat keduanya segera diseret keluar dari hotel. Dengan teriakan Heechul yang menggema, dengan umpatan Heechul yang tak layak didengar anak-anak.

Akhirnya keduanya kembali ke flat mereka tanpa membawa apa-apa. Tanpa petunjuk apa-apa. Membuat keduanya kini diam duduk diatas sofa dengan televisi yang menyala namun tak ada satupun diantar mereka yang peduli isi acaranya.

Jadi bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana mereka akan menemukan si brengsek yang berani menghamili Hyukjae?

Hyukjae menunduk, memegang perutnya dengan sedih. Ia calon ibu yang tak berguna, mencari ayah calon bayinya saja ia tak bisa. Lalu bagimana kelak jika anaknya bertanya dimana ayahnya? Matanya mulai kembali berkaca-kaca membayangkan sendirian membesarkan seorang anak.

Yang merasa Hyukjae berlebihan tolong dimaklumi, ia sedang hamil sekarang jadi emosinya tak stabil dan gampang sekali menangis dengan pikirannya yang terlalu paranoid.

"Ya! Berhenti menangis! Menangis tak akan menyelesaikan masalahmu! Kita akan menemukan si brengsek itu, tenang saja."

Heechul segera bangkit, segala permasalahan ini membuatnya haus. Ia berjalan kearah dapur, membuka kulkas dan meneguk air dingin langsung dari botolnya.

Ibu hamil itu menghela nafas, bukannya ia gampang menyerah tapi lihat situasi mereka. Bagaimana mereka akan menemukan laki-laki itu? Hanya keajaiban yang bisa menolong mereka.

" _... artis Kim Suhe dikabarkan memiliki kedekatan dengan dengan salah satu putra pengusaha besar. Mereka tertangkap tengah bersama di pesta tahun baru. Laki-laki ini merupakan anak kedua dari pemilik Lee's Groub dan..."_

Mata Hyukjae membulat saat melihat layar televisi didepannya. Mulutnya menganga tak percaya saat melihat laki-laki yang disandingkan dengan dengan artis terkenal disebelahnya. Segala kilasan ingatan malam panas yang ia lalui sebulan yang lalu kembali terulang diotaknnya. Segala hal yang membuatnya berada dalam situasi rumit seperti ini.

"ITU DIA!"

" _Mwo? Wae wae?"_

Heechul yang mendengar Hyukjae berteriak segera mengapiri temannya itu dengan khawatir. Ia melihat jari pucat Hyukjae yang menunjuk layar televisi dengan gemetar.

"Itu dia, _Eonni_. Laki-laki itu! Dia ayah bayi ini!"

.

.

.

Dahi Donghae semakin mengernyit dalam. Iris cokelatnya menatap layar laptop yang terus mengulang potongan video CCTV yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Ia kembali mengulang saat seorang wanita keluar dari kamar tempat kejadian " _malam tahun baru_ " itu terjadi sampai wanita itu keluar dari lobi hotel.

Wajah wanita itu memang terlihat meski samar, persis seperti yang Donghae ingat. Namun masalahnya hanya ini petunjuk yang ia dapat tanpa petunjuk apapun lagi meski ia sudah kembali memeriksa daftar tamu yang hadir. Wanita itu seperti tak dikenal, tanpa identitas.

Donghae menghela nafas. Kalau sudah seperti ini hanya ada satu cara. Laki-laki itu mengeluarkan ponselnya mengontak seseorang yang pasti bisa membantunya.

"Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"..."

"Tidak, hanya mencari seseorang."

"..."

"Datanglah besok kekantorku dan akan kujelaskan semuanya."

Donghae akan menyuruh detektif untuk mencari informasi tentang wanita ini. Terdengar berlebihan memang tapi Donghae sudah tak tahu lagi harus bagimana. Segala informasi tentang wanita ini begitu sedikit dan menuntunnya ke jalan buntu sedangkan semakin hari ia merasa semakin cemas dan khawatir.

Bagaimana jika wanita itu stres dan terkena gangguan jiwa karena tidur dengannya? Atau yang paling buruk tengah mengandung anaknya? Memikirkannya saja Donghae sudah merasa tertekan.

Tepat setelah Donghae menutup panggilannya, kakaknya masuk kekantornya. Melihatnya, membuat Donghae keheranan. Namun artikel yang tercetak di halaman pertama koran yang tiba-tiba di sodorkan Donghwa menjawab semuanya.

"Sebaiknya segera kau selesaikan kesalahpahaman ini Donghae, kantor kira bukan tempat para paparazi mencari berita."

Satu lagi masalah baginya. Pemberitaan tak benar tentang dirinya dan seorang artis kenamaan. Ini bukan yang pertama sebenarnya, tapi ini yang paling heboh di mata masyarakat karena artis yang digosipkan dengannya sedang ada di puncak popularitas.

Donghae sendiri tak tahu bagaimana hal ini dimulai. Ia hanya pernah sekali bertemu dengan artis ini di pesta tahun baru. Mereka hanya saling menyapa dengan sopan karena pemimpin agensy tempat artis ini bernaung adalah rekan bisnis perusahaannya.

"Atau jangan-jangan kau memang mengencaninya?"

" _Hyung_ , kau tahu sendiri apa yang sedang terjadi denganku!"

Suara tawa itu terdengar. Tentu saja Donghwa tahu adiknya ini tak tahu menahu mengenai gosip ini karena sedang kebingungan mencari wanita yang ia tiduri dimalam tahun baru. Menggoda adiknya ini selalu menyenangkan untuknya.

"Kalau begitu hubungi agensynya, adakan konferensi perss dan luruskan segala kesalah pahaman ini."

"Aku tahu, _Hyung_."

"Lakukan sesegera mungkin! Coba kau pikir, apa yang akan dipikirkan wanita yang tengah hamil anakmu itu jika mendengar hal ini?"

"Ya! _Hyung_!"

Donghwa tertawa lepas sembari berjalan keluar ruang kerja adiknya.

.

.

.

Kedua wanita itu melihat artikela di layar laptop itu dengan kediaman yang sama. Terlihat foto laki-laki tampan dengan mata sendu dan bibir tipis. Dan setiap deret kalimatnya membuat mereka tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Harus kuakui, Hyuk. Untuk ukuran orang mabuk kau pintar memilih teman tidur."

"Heechul _eonni_!"Seru Hyukjae, wanita ini merasa malu hingga pipinya memerah tak tertahankan.

" _Wae_? Aku ini sedang memujimu! Orang ini Lee Donghae, Hyuk! Laki-laki yang hampir diinginkan setengah dari popilasi wanita di negara kita. Dan kau berhasil tidur dengannya, itu wow!"

Mendengarnya bukan membuat Hyukjae bahagia tapi justru membuatnya semakin gugup. Tangan pucatnya saling meremas satu sama lain semakin erat.

"Lalu bagimana aku akan mengatakan hal ini padanya?"

"Apa lagi? Bilang saja kau tengah hamil anaknya, selesai."

Hyukjae ingin menangis saat mendengarnya. Hal itu tak semudah dikatakan.

"Bagaimana aku akan mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya? Kami bahkan tak saling mengenal!"

Helaan nafas Heechul terdengar.

"Dengar, Hyuk. Aku tahu ini sulit untukmu tapi Lee Donghae ini harus tahu ia mempunyai calon bayi yang akan segera lahir. Bukan hanya untuk kebaikanmu tapi juga kebaikan anak diperutmu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika ia tidak percaya?"

"Kau belum bertemu dengannya, Hyukkie. Kita tidak bisa menuduh dia sembarangan. Kalau pun ia tak percaya masih ada tes DNA, ancam saja dia kalau kau akan menyebarkan hal ini ke media jika ia masih tak mau bertanggung jawab."

Hyukjae dibuat menganga dengan kalimat terakhir Heechul, sungguh wanita didepannya ini terkadang sangat menakutkan. Ada saja ide-ide jahat yang muncul dikepala cantiknya.

Tapi mau dibilang begitupun, Hyukjae tetap cemas. Masalah ini bukanlah hal yang bisa ditangani dengan mudah, ini menyangkut satu nyawa. Satu nyawa yang bisa mengubah hidup mereka secara keseluruhan.

"Mereka akan mengadakan konferensi perss di hotel tempat kalian bertemu seminggu lagi."Ucap Heechul memperlihatkan layar laptop pada Hyukjae. Memperlihatkan artikel pemberitaan terbaru mengenai Lee Donghae.

"Kau bisa menemuinya disana tanpa harus melalui prosedur keamanan saat itu karena konferensi perss ini dibuka secara umum. Cari kesempatan lalu bicara padanya mengenai masalah itu." Jari Heechul menunjuk perut Hyukjae.

Wanita hamil ini hanya bisa mengangguk dengan sorot mata yang mencerminkan sejuta kekhawatiran. Ia terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja Heechul memeluknya.

"Tenang saja, semua akan baik-baik saja. Jika kau masih cemas maka lakukan ini demi anakmu. Kau akan jadi ibu, Hyuk. Jadi dewasalah demi anakmu."

.

.

.

Ballroom hotel bintang lima itu sudah penuh akan para wartawan dan paparazi. Hari ini dua orang yang sedang panas-panasnya digosipkan menjalin hubungan akan mengklarifikasi kebenarannya. Tentu saja hal ini menjadi sorotan publik mengingat seoarang artis kelas atas yang sedang dibicarakan disini.

Donghae merapikan dasinya. Dapat ia lihat pantulan wajah lelahnya didepan cermin. Semalam ia tak bisa tidur, entah kenapa ia begitu cemas dengan sesuatu yang tak ada wujudnya.

Bukan, ia bukan khawatir tentang konferensi perss ini tapi ia lebih khwatir dengan masalahnya yang lain. Meski ia sudah meminta detektif kepercayaannya untuk mencari wanita itu, namun entah kenapa ia justru semakin cemas memikirkannya.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengannya?

Seorang pegawai datang memotong pikiran Donghae. Wanita itu mengatakan bahwa lima belas menit lagi konferensi perss akan dimulai.

Menarik nafas panjang, Donghae memasang senyum profesionalnya sebelum keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

Iris hitam itu melihat gedung pecakar langit itu sebelum dengan langkah ragu memasuki hotel tempat cikal bakal masalahnya dimulai. Dengan menunduk cemas ia ikut berjalan pada kerumunan wartawan dan paparazi yang menaiki lif menuju ballroom utama.

Wanita ini sempat berhenti sejenak. Menarik nafas sebagai usaha memantapkan hati sebelum melangkah masuk.

Tempat itu sudah penuh oleh orang-orang pencari berita. Semua menghadap panggung di depan sana. Menunggu nara sumber yang mereka tunggu-tunggu.

Hyukjae tak bisa mendekat. Wanita itu hanya bisa berdiri di belakang, tepat didepan pintu utama. Jemari pucatnya saling meremas gugup. Jujur saja ia masih tak tahu bagimana mencari kesempatan bicara pada Lee Donghae ini nanti.

Tepat saat suara keributan terdengar dan kilatan kamera terlihat, iris hitam Hyukjae kembali melihatnya. Kembali melihat laki-laki itu. Laki-laki yang memberinya hal paling tak terduga disepanjang hidupnya.

Hyukjae mematung. Ia terdiam saat melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu memperlakukan wanita disampingnnya dengan lembut. Menarikkan kursi untuknya, tersenyum padanya, dan saling berbisik dengan jarak yang begitu dekat.

Saat itu tiba-tiba Hyukjae disadarkan.

Siapa dia hingga berani ingin bicara pada laki-laki itu?

Siapa dia hingga berani menuntut hal begitu tinggi pada laki-laki itu?

Hyukjae bukanlah siapa-siapa.

Mereka bahkan tak saling mengenal. Mereka hanya sekedar partner penyalur nafsu sejenak. Seseorang yang sudah pasti dilupakan laki-laki itu sejak lama.

.

.

.

"Jadi Donghae- _shi_ apa hubungan anda dengan Sohe- _shi_ sebenarnya?"

Donghae mengarahkan micnya sebelum dengan penuh kharisma menjawab hal tersebut dengan tenang.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terimah kasih atas semua yang hadir disini."

Iris cekolatnya melihat keseluruhan orang didepannya sebelum kembali bicara.

"Disini saya ingin meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi dan mungkin membuat bingung masyarakat dan berbagai pihak lainnya. Saya ingin menegaskan bahwa sa-"

Perkataanya terpotong tepat saat iris cokelat itu bertemu dengan iris hitam jauh disana.

Pikiran Donghae langsung putih tiba-tiba.

Bagaimana kenangan malam tahun baru itu kembali terulang di benaknnya saat kembali melihat mata bulat itu, bibir gemuk itu, dan sosok wanita itu.

Ya Tuhan, Donghae tak mempercayai apa yang ia lihat.

Keterkejutan laki-laki itu membuyar saat wanita yang sedari menjadi pusat perhatiannya itu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Menghilang dari penglihatannya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Directur itu melompat dari panggung dan berlari keluar ballroom mengejutkan semua oranng.

Dengan panik dan kebingungan ia mencari sosok wanita itu sebelum iris cokelatnya menagkap sosok itu tengah memasuki lif. Donghae mencoba berlari secepat yang ia bisa namun sayang pintu lif tertutup tepat saat ia akan sampai.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari ke pintu tangga darurat.

Donghae tak akan melepaskannya. Dia bersumpah tak akan melepaskan wanita itu.

Hyukjae mudur kebelakang hingga punggunya menempel dengan dinding lif yang dingin. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya. Ia masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Wanita ini begitu terkejut saat tadi pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Dan sebelum Hyukjae sendiri menyadarinya, dia sudah melarikan diri dari sana. Hyukjae tak tahu kenapa ia malah melarikan diri. Dia tak tahu kenapa ia merasa tidak ingin laki-laki itu mengetahui keberadaannya.

Ting.

Pintu lif terbuka.

Wanita itu sudah akan melangkah keluar kalau saja iris hitamnnya tak melihat seseorang yang sudah menunggunya didepan lif dengan nafas terengah. Begitu mengejutkannya.

Donghae melihat iris hitam wanita didepannya itu dengan serius. Tangannya menunjuk Hyukjae tegas sembari mencoba mengambil nafas.

"Jangan pernah lari dariku seperti itu lagi!"Ucapnya datar sebelum ikut masuk kedalam lif.

Menjebak wanita itu sebelum menutup pintu lif dan menekan salah satu tombil lantai dihotel itu.

.

.

.

Donghae melihat wanita yang duduk didepannya. Menunduk dengan gerak tubuh yang mencerminkan kecemasannya. Membuat Donghae sendiri bingung bagaimana memulai pembicaraan.

Mereka ada dirumah makan hotel itu. Tepatnya diruang VIP sehingga tak ada yang akan mengganggu mereka. Beberapa menu makanan juga sudah tersaji didepan mereka, namun sepertinya tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat menyentuhnya.

"Jadi.. "

Hyukjae langsung mendongak saat Donghae angkat bicara, membuat Donghae dapat kembali melihat iris hitam di mata bulat itu. Membuat Donghae lupa dengan kalimat selanjutnya.

Ya! Sadar Lee Donghae! Makinya dalam hati.

Berdehem sejenak Donghae mencoba kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Jadi kau kemari untuk menemuiku?"

Wanita didepannya ini tak menjawab. Justru kembali menunduk sembari meremas jemarinya yang pucat.

Ini canggung, Donghae tahu itu. Tapi masalah ini tak akan selesai jika mereka tak segera bicara.

"Aku tahu mungkin pertemuan pertama kita kurang menyenangkan."Mulai Donghae menjurus pada pesta tahun baru dimana mereka berakhir dengan tidur bersama.

"Aku mengerti jika memang sulit untuk melihatku. Tapi _chogiyo_ , bagaimanapun juga kita harus mempicarakan hal yang sudah terjadi saat malam tahun baru itu, kita-"

"Aku hamil."

Potong Hyukjae cepat setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. Akhirnya ia mengatakannya. Membuat laki-laki didepannya melihatnya terbengong-bengong.

Heh? Wanita ini mengatakan apa barusan?

" _Y-ye_?" Sahut Donghae terbata.

Dengan takut-takut Hyukjae kembali melihat laki-laki didepannya.

"Aku hamil. Dan bayi ini milikmu."Cicit Hyukjae begitu pelan.

Ya Tuhan.

Tentu saja Donghae terkejut luar biasa. Sama sekali tak menduga akan hal ini. Mulutnya sudah akan mengatakan sesuatu namun urung saat tak ada satupun kata yang tepat yang bisa ia temukan untuk menghadapi situasi ini.

Melihat laki-laki didepanya tak mengatakan apapun membuat rasa kecewa mulai merayap dihati wanita ini. Memang apa yang ia harapkan? Tentu saja laki-laki ini tak akan mau menerimanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tak mempercayaiku. Dan seharusnya aku memang tidak menemuimu, tapi..."

Hyukjae merasakan matanya mengabut selaras dengan sesak didadanya.

"... tapi aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

Airmatanya mengalir dan isakannya mulai terdengar. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Hyukjae dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Segalanya serasa salah dan hanya ada jalan buntun yang terlihat. Membuatnya putus asa, membuatnya mengaharap bantuan seseorang.

Donghae terdiam melihat wanita didepannya ini menangis. Dadanya ikut sesak, dan nalurinya tak tega. Perlahan ia bangkit sebelum merengkuh tubuh lemah wanita itu didekapannya. Memeluknya erat sebagai usaha untuk menguatkannya.

Hyukjae terkejut, ia begitu terkejut merasakan tubuh hangat ini. Merasakan sentuhan lembut dirambutnya.

"Ssst... tidak apa-apa. Ada aku disini. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjaga kalian."

Bagai angin sejuk yang berhembus, kata-kata lembut laki-laki ini mampu menenangkan hati Hyukjae. Mampu menghilangkan ketakutan yang ada tak berbekas.

Perlahan Donghae merenggangkan pelukannya, membuatnya dapat dengan jelas melihat paras wanita didepannya. Iris cokelat itu menelusuri setiap sudutnya sembari mengusap air mata wanita itu. Melihat mata hitam, hidung kecil , dan bibir gemuk itu.

Mungkin memang wanita ini tak secantik penyanyi Yonna SNSD, atau semanis Sohe artis yang digosipkan dengannya. Namun ia memiliki daya tarik sendiri dimata Donghae.

Cantik dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kau tinggal dengan orang tuamu?"Hyukjae menggeleng mendengarnya.

"Aku tinggal dengan temanku, orang tuaku ada di Busan."

Donghae tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk tubuh ramping itu. Mengusap punggunya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Mulai besok tinggallah denganku. Akan segera kubuatkan janji dengan dokter keluargaku. Kau dan bayiku harus sehat. Lalu pekan depan aku akan bicara dengan orang tuamu."

Wanita itu hanya diam tak tahu bagimana harus merespon semua hal ini. Apa laki-laki ini serius dengan ucapannya? Atau jangan-ajang ini hanya mimpi belaka? Hyukjae segera menempis pemikiran itu dan akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk setuju. Membuat bibir tipis laki-laki itu tertarik membentuk senyuman.

"Kita akan melalu hal ini bersama-sama. Aku janji."

Ini memang aneh tapi Hyukjae percaya dengan ucapan laki-laki ini. Ia dapat melihat ketulusan dan kesungguhan disana. Tangan kurusnya perlahan membalas pelukan laki-laki ini. Membuat mereka saling mendekap satu sama lain.

"Hei, aku belum tahu siapa namamu?"

"Hyuk..."

"Hyuk?"

"Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae."

"Baiklah Hyukjae, mulai sekarang panggil aku Donghae."

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Omake**

Donghwa mengernyit saat melihat adiknya yang tersenyum sendiri sembari melihat layar ponselnya. Kedua kakak beradik ini sedang lembur di ruang kerja Donghwa, mengejar deadline untuk proyek andalan mereka. Suara decakan Donghwa membuat Donghae mendongak melihatnya.

" _Wae_?"

"Apa kau sudah mulai gila? Akhir-akhir ini sering sekali senyum-senyum sendiri."

Bukannya marah Donghae malah tertawa ringan. Membalas pesan Hyukjae yang memintanya membelikan strawberri nanti saat pulang. Donghae lalu kembali melihat kakaknya yang mulai sibuk membaca berkas.

" _Hyung_."

"Hm?"Sahut Donghwa sembari meminum kopinya.

"Aku ingin menikah"

Kontan saja sang kakak menyemburkan kopinya, membuat kopi itu berceceran kemana-mana. Donghae hanya melihatnya jijik.

"Apa katamu?!"

"Aku bilang aku ingin menikah."

"Kau sudah benar-benar gila ya? Kau saja tak punya kekasih, mau menikah dengan siapa?"

"Aku punya _Hyung_! Kami sudah tinggal bersama beberapa minggu ini."

"A-apa?"

Donghae mendekat pada kakannya sebelum berbisik pelan.

"Bahkan beberapa bulan lagi kami akan memberimu keponakan yang lucu."

Direktur itu tersenyum sebelum mengedipkan matanya pada sang kakak. Sama sekali tak memperdulikan wajah kakaknya yang sudah pucat pasi setelahnya.

.

.

.

 **...**

Ha. Ha. Ha.

Tengah malem post cerita gak jelas. Pasaran bgt ini cerita, lah emang wkwkwk

Makasih udah baca

Terus dukung para author haehyuk!


End file.
